Gorgyra
Gorgyra is an enemy in Final Fantasy XIII-2. She is an Undying Cie'th, originally a warrior serving the goddess Etro (and possibly a Guardian of Paddra Nsu-Yeul). She blamed herself for allowing the seeress to fall into danger, and a fal'Cie took advantage of her penitent request to be given the fate of Cie'th; transforming her and cursing her with a torment of "black flames". She is a sidequest target and defeating her grants the party a Gorgyra shard and 500 CP. Unlike the other tasks in the Crimson Memories category, this requires a fair amount of combat prowess; i.e. it will likely remain incomplete on the first time through Yaschas Massif -01X AF-. Datalog There was once a female warrior of Paddra, bound to serve the goddess, who was tricked by an enemy and almost caused the seeress to be killed. Now, the seeress loved the warrior like a sister, and she forgave the mistake. But the warrior did not, and as penance she asked the fal'Cie to turn her into a Cie'th. When the warrior finished her prayer to the fal'Cie, an ominous voice rang through her head. 'I have heard your plea. You shall lose your five senses, be plunged into black flames, and wander the eternal darkness. Your words shall be a song of agony; your screams a curse of death. And thus shall you remain, until a merciful one destroys your soul and frees you from your torment'. Stats Battle Gorgyra will use a plethora of status ailments, but is vulnerable to some of them herself. Gorgyra will cast Doom on the party once she is down to 1/4 health. Unlike in Final Fantasy XIII, the Doom counter will start lower, at 1000 on normal difficulty. Strategy Before even attempting the battle with Gorgyra, it's recommended to have a decently leveled party at about 3,000 HP for Noel and 2,500 HP for Serah. It is also a good idea to equip accessories that provide immunities to ailments. Immunity from Fog is especially useful. Diversity (COM/RAV/MED) is almost a necessity, as player will need to be constantly healing the party and cast Esuna to deal with the countless waves of harm Gorgyra sends to the party. Since Gorgyra can have some ailments of her own inflicted, such as Deprotect and Deshell, a paradigm with a Saboteur in it would be a good route to take in lieu of Gorgyra's whopping HP stat of 848,000. Aside from that, staple paradigms like Aggression (COM/COM/RAV), Relentless Assault (COM/RAV/RAV), or Tri-disaster (RAV/RAV/RAV) are good to take at certain points in the battle when staggering, and especially for a late push. After Gorgyra has cast Doom and the player feels unable to finish her off before running out of time, it's best to sacrifice the other human party member before the Doom timer ends. Upon reviving them, the counter will be removed, and they can revive those that are inevitably knocked out by Doom. Etymology Trivia *Gorgyra is, along with Raspatil, the only Cie'th encountered in Final Fantasy XIII-2 to have a unique model. However, Gorgyra's model was already present in the data of Final Fantasy XIII, but was not used. *Gorgyra, Raspatil, Edimmu and Zenobia are the only Cie'th to be identified as female. Related enemies *Yomi *Zenobia *Vaballathus *Raspatil ''Final Fantasy XIII'' *Attacus *Bituitus *Geiseric *Mithridates *Numidia *Syphax *Vercingetorix *Wladislaus *Zenobia Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy XIII-2